Three Times Better Together
by whitefire33
Summary: in this action pact story, you get to learn about Kairi's secret past, and did you know that she had sisters, and that they were triplets! and in this story you get to follow Kairi and her sisters Cayomi and Marina on their adventures! being revised :
1. Chapter 1

Hello Kingdom Hearts fans! this first chapter is basically going to introduce the main plot and then one of the Kairi's sisters, Cayomi! i hope that you enjoy this story and the interesting twist i've put on it :D please review, cc's are allowed, but no flames! thank you and now to the story

...

**CHAPTER ONE: INRODUCTION AND CAYOMI ANIE MULEDLY**

Once upon a time, there was a world distant from all the other worlds called Gesepina. On this world lived a beautiful queen and a handsome king. They were deeply in love with one another. Then nine months later in their marriage and ruling, they had beautiful identical triplets. Each of the beautiful triplets was given a necklace. The eldest daughter was named Marina Anne Muledly and she was given a necklace in the shape of a star. The middle child was named Cayomi Anie Muledly and she was given a necklace in the shape of a heart. And the youngest daughter was named Kairi Anya Muledly and she was given a necklace in the shape of a swirl. Kairi had reddish hair, Cayomi had brownish golden, and Marina had bleached blonde hair. When they were born, they were in the mix of a horrible war; good against evil. When they turned three, Cayomi was taken away by the evil empress Maleficent. When she was taken away, she automatically became her slave. Marina was also taken away but not by Maleficent, but by another evil group called Organization XIII, lead by the evil Xemnas. The good news was that Kairi was never taken away; but Kairi went missing. When the castle was destroyed, somehow she created a barrier around her tiny body with the magic she possessed in her like her sisters and drifted on a piece of wood and after many breaks on floating she finally found a place she could call home. She landed in a place called Destiny Island in the middle of nowhere.

Cayomi. She has been enslaved by Maleficent for seven years now. One day when she was out in the yard collecting food for Maleficent, she awoken a humongous snake which was more than 1000 meters long. She was so terrified she dropped her woven basket with all the dead fruits and vegetables and ran away from the dungeon and the snake. Finally when she was far enough she collapsed on the ground gasping for breath; soon after collapsing she started to cry. She was sick of all the terror and torture in her life. While she was crying, without noticing, two chipmunks were frolicking and playing some sort of mini tag. They all of a sudden stopped and went towards the sound of crying. They ran over to Cayomi and asked

"Hey little girl, why are you crying and all alone in this dark forest?" She got up in shock that the chipmunks were talking; in a frightful voice she said still sobbing

"I am miserable and I never get to have fun. I have been a prisoner and a maid for such a long time. I hate my 'master'. She's a horrible green lady with evil daggers for eyes."

"Oh no! Not, not her! Come with us. We can take you away from her and then we can get you some help from very good people." In the background she could hear the hissing and the yelling of the snake and Maleficent. So without even thinking she quickly followed them.

The three of them scampered for a while until they finally reached a clearing in the trees. As they got closer, Cayomi's eyes started to burn because of the beautiful sunshine. She hasn't seen sunshine in a long time. She could feel the warmth upon her face. As they got even closer, she was able to see since her eyes were adjusting. She was in shock by what she saw. She witnessed a solid white gate made of pure marble with gold fences keeping them from the magical palace behind it. The castle she saw was even more magical. It was blue and which and in the court yard was a beautiful garden with bright green leaves and some flowers that weren't wilted or black. She couldn't believe how much life she saw and felt in this world. The golden gates soon opened by themselves letting them in. They went from a scamper to a nice calm stroll. When the red wooden door leading inside the castle opened it was as beautiful as the outside. It had a red carpet that looked like it stretched for miles, a tiled white and blue floor, and many paintings of creatures dressed up in human and royal clothing. Cayomi was sort of confused when she saw these because she wasn't quite used to the whole chipmunk talking thing yet; so she assumed if they could talk, they could dress too. Cayomi was so out of it she tripped on the rug and slammed into the corridor that belonged to the king and queen and landed on her face against the soft yet hard rug. The king and queen let out a unified gasp.

The king stated to say in a stern and impatient tone, "Sir Chip and Sir Dale, what the meaning of all of this commotion and why are children tripping into our quarters?" The chipmunk with a red nose started to say in his high squeaky voice "Your majesties, our apologies for her rude yet accidental entry; but we have come to give you news concerning this poor little girl. They started to dash to their side and went to one of their big black ears and started to whisper Cayomi's tale. The king and queen nodded their heads in an agreement. As this time Cayomi was getting up rubbing her head and now finding the bump on her forehead.

The queen sweetly and calmly said "Come here sweet child;" Cayomi started to walk kind of slowly because she was afraid of what was going to happen and also of what they might do to her; but shockingly she was startled by their mouse appearances.

"These two right here told us what you said to them. We know exactly who you are talking about too. Maleficent has been trying to overtake and overthrow our castle and power for many, many years. Cayomi knew exactly what they were talking about because while she wasn't working, she would snoop around to get a picture of where she was and what kind of person Maleficent really was. She once or twice overheard her with her minions going over battle plans and strategies.

All of a sudden out of the blue, the door to the quarters were blasted open and there was nothing left of them except the dark heavy blackish gray smoke in the room and in the air. When the smoke simmered down, you could see the daggers; it was Maleficent. Cayomi was so scared she started to shiver and her fear overpowered her.

"YOU! I knew I wouldn't be able to this awful place from you for long!" She yelled. Cayomi was confused and frustrated. She started to speak with a stuffy nose and her eyes tearing but her voice still powerful "Why! How could you keep this peaceful place away from me?" Maleficent was furious, you could see green flames in her eyes growing more powerful and bigger. She started to curl her finger demanding Cayomi to follow her. Cayomi surprisingly stood her ground and didn't fear or care about the finger. Cayomi all of a sudden started to glow a white gray shimmer like Maleficent except Maleficent was surrounded by green flames. Cayomi was so furious all she could think about is scream at the top of her lungs. She yelled

"Get away from me!" And when she said that, she put out her hands. When she did this, for some reason the glow around her formed into her hands and blasted out a straight line of just light. It hit Maleficent right in the stomach and then she blasted to the end of the hallways wall and then disintegrated; but Cayomi knew that wouldn't be the last of her. Then she felt light headed and weak. She collapsed to her knees and then lay on the ground unconscious. As soon as she did Chip and Dale ran to her side and started to poke her head and arms. She wasn't moving. The King then said

"The power she unleashed must of used up all of her strength; please take this young and brave hero to the nursery and let her rest and treat her with care." As soon as he said that, walking broom approached her and carried her on a stretcher and sprinted to the nursery. The king still could not believe his eyes. He thought to himself. _What power she possesses; I wonder if this could be one of The Three. _

About an hour later she had awoken with a fright about the battle. She looked around in a white and pink room which was probably the nursery that the king and queen were talking about. She also saw the broom surrounding her treating her and seeing if she okay. She was very confused and felt light headed again and dozed back asleep. The next time she woke up she was struck by lightning. It was very powerful but definitely woke her up and got her attention. She looked around the room and only saw the brooms frightened and running in circles. They finally left the room when they were commanded by a duck like voice. Surprisingly it was a duck that spoke the words; or quacked them. This duck was very different from many ordinary ducks she has seen. This duck was white and had a big bill; but the weird thing was that the duck looked like a wizard. The duck had a scepter, a blue cloak and a wizard's hat. There was a dog like creature behind him with big floppy ears and a long snout. He was dressed in armor like a knight; but he didn't carry a sword, he carried only a shield with the mouse sign on it.

"What was that for, whose side are you on? Are you trying to kill me or help me?" Cayomi yelped in terror while observing them. The duck started to turn red. Cayomi didn't know that ducks could turn colors. The tall dog tried to calm him. He finally simmered down and approached the bed she was lying in. Cayomi continued with her questions; well insults in a way,

"Is it Halloween or something or are you guys really a knight and really a wizard?" The duck said

"Of course we are real knights and wizards. How do you think I zapped you? What did you think that I pulled a lightning bolt from the sky?" He was a little hard to understand but Cayomi got the point. He continued. "I am Donald Duck and this is my alley Goofy." Goofy lifted his helmet as a hello and placed it back on his head. "Who are you?"

"I am Cayomi Anie Muledly. You can call me Cayomi. I am nine years old and have been a slave to Maleficent for seven years. All I know is that I am the daughter of Queen Akina and King Haru."

"Woe, woe, woe wait a second. You are one of the daughters of King Haru?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with King Haru being my father? He is a good guy right?"

"No that's really good that your father is King Michael. He used to be here in this world and helped us battle the evil Maleficent. Now that you are feeling a little better from that fight you just had, are you able to take a walk with Goofy and I. And we will fill you in on what is going on around here?"

"Oh yes please. I really want to know, and I will do anything in my power to help you guys." She said in a determined yet pleading matter.

"Come quickly before you-know-what tries to come again to hurt you because you are weak at the moment and still very young and have lots to learn."

"Learn what? What do I have to do? Tell me what I need to know."

"Oh trust us Cayomi; you will help the castle in time." Donald said. "Not to mention the other worlds too." Goofy added on.

"What? There are other worlds? Like what?"

"Man Goofy, she is a pain in the tail feathers isn't she." Goofy then looked at his tail and was confused.

"Hello, I'm right behind you; I can hear everything your saying."

"We'll tell you everything you need to know for now but we must hurry and take you to a special place so no one will over hear us." Cayomi excitedly jumped out of bed and put on her shoes and they were on their way. They came to the garden that the chipmunks and Cayomi were running through before. They stopped and turned around near a shed in the middle of the garden which had a clear sort of bubble around it.

"We have a very important message from King Mickey and Queen Minnie."

"Who are they? Are they the mice that were dressed in royal clothing? Wait, before you tell me what your about to tell me, I was wondering if I could live here or stay here for a while or forever because I do not wish to go back to Maleficent again and be a servant. She's very mean and scary if you haven't noticed." Both Donald and Goofy were giggling. Goofy then said

"That's exactly what we were about to tell you. The queen as you just said doesn't want you to be there either and be miserable. So she decided that you should stay in the guest suite which is now permanently your suite."

"Wait, what did the king say about me living here? Was he okay with this decision?"

"He didn't. He left in a hurry for a very important mission even though he just came back from a mission a couple of months ago. He didn't tell us where he was going but it had to be very important to leave without saying goodbye to anyone. But I don't think that King Mickey would mind. Anyway, you are goin to live a suite up stairs in the tallest tower."

"A real suite? I used to live in a dungeon with spiders and rotting food. I would be honored to live here; the king, queen, and everyone else here."

"We were also going to tell you that you aren't evil. Only a hero could have done magic like that. We now have use of you in this castle. You are going to need special training. We are going to teach you how to control your powers so after your done you're not as exhausted as you were today. You soon are going to be in great battles against the heartless and the nobodies. So you can be great, victorious in battles alongside your sisters."

"Wait; I have sisters? Really? What are their names?" Cayomi exclaimed in excitement; but in a way not as surprised as you would think.

"We don't know your sisters names. We just know you have sisters. I'm sorry." Donald said.

"That's okay. But back to what you were saying, I have to become a battler to save the worlds and become great and rejoin my family? That's a lot of pressure for a girl like me."

"This is your destiny; to become a battler and to help us. That is what your father wished for you and your sisters to do. But we have you. The first thing to do is to train you so when you go out in the other worlds, you will be ready and will know how to handle the situation. You also have to find your sisters along the way and then you will train them yourselves. Then you and your sisters together can finally defeat Maleficent and her minions. Also you and your sisters will be able to defeat the Organization XIII. You can do it. You are the daughter of Karin and Michael, king and queen of Gesepina. You must fulfill the prophecy. Everyone in all the magical realms is counting on you three."

"(Sigh). Okay, I will fulfill the prophecy; hopefully my sisters will tag along. I will find them, we will defeat Maleficent, and we will become so strong, that no one can defeat us."

"That's what we were hoping to hear. We will start first thing in the morning. The sun is setting; we should go inside and have supper. Then we should all get a good night sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again KH fans, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my series, now this is when you get to meet Kairi's second sister, Marina. sorry if there were mistakes in the last chapter, i'm not very good at writing these and if they're mistakes please tell me and i'll correct them so it'll be easier and more enjoyable for you guys to read. now i'll stop talking and i'll just let you continue on reading. hope you enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER TWO: MARINA ANNE MULEDLY**

(Taken place one year before Cayomi came to the castle.)

Marina. She was kidnapped by the other evil group that called themselves Organization XIII. She wasn't treated with the greatest respect but wasn't a slave. She had a nicer room and furniture and everything was white. Marina can see things that are happening at that moment or something that will happen soon, later, or deep into the future. When she sees her visions, she draws them into her special journal. The pictures all involve kids on an island in the middle of nowhere called Destiny Island. Also she draws stories about this miserable girl who has to do all of witches' dirty work and how she escapes and does training of some sort with animals.

Organization XIII always wore black cloaks with hoods so you couldn't see their faces. The only person who was not wearing a cloak was the leader of the organization. He wore a red bandana covering his face except one eye and his mouth so he could talk, breathe, and see. Also he wore a red cape with a black and red jump suit on. Marina always was snooping around especially in his laboratory when he had nothing to do. She always tried to break into the Super Computer but she didn't know the password; or she would go into some files and see what people were like. She tried so many times and stayed down there so long that she almost got caught by the shortest member of the organization with big ears; surprisingly when he came down, he was also breaking into the software but failed too; this is why Marina likes this member; because he didn't fit in and was very curious like she was.

The members would always check up on her and had installed video cameras in her room; but somehow she had taught herself some magic spells that pause or break the camera or have a recording of her playing a hundred times in a row. The good thing is no one ever finds out about that trick. She doesn't have friend in the building because there aren't any other kids her age here or the members are always training and having meetings about how to get rid of people outside the organization or turning them into nobodies; whatever that meant, Marina wanted to know. Another member of the Organization that she liked was about her height and maybe around her age but never really got to talk to him very long. He would always bring her food and check up on her. They barely ever had like a real conversation that consists of maybe 3 or more sentences.

She is never to leave her room unless the council wants her to join one of the meetings or they want her to talk about some of her visions. Marina doesn't really pay attention during the members except the two that she likes. She also never pays attention during the meetings because they bore her. Also most of the members hide their faces. She can get easily interested and curious but the people here don't really fill her in on anything; like why they are summoning her, or what their meetings are about.

One day she was so sick of just drawing and eating and pacing; she paused the cameras again and snuck out. She almost got caught three times passing through the hallways. The first time was when the only two people she liked were walking in the halls discussing why the organization had to turn people into nobodies. Marina hid behind a counter and heard and started to wonder again what it meant to be a "nobody". She was thinking that if it is a bad thing, she would somehow have to figure out a way to stop them. The second time was when the director and the leader were walking side by side to the laboratory talking about bringing somebody back so they could finally get rid of a guy named Roxas. The last time was when she was opening the door to the laboratory. It was a very big squeak and the leader turned around and said

"Who is there? If it is Roxas you can come down and talk and explain yourself. If it isn't go back to your duties or train for the performance later on this week." Marina was very quiet and as soon as he left with the director to go and check on what the commotion was all about, he forgot to log off the Super Computer and Marina said to herself "finally, I get to see what this guy has in store with that guy named Roxas; and that guy they are trying to bring back." She crept down quickly but with no sound, she was look for the people. When she found the leader's file while snooping, she decided to read it. While skimming through the profile, she couldn't believe her eyes. While she was looking, she found a file on the leader. She read that his name was actually Xemnas. She saw written in black and white, the Organization had a whole biography on Marina's life before she came to the Organization; and information about her family. She was so surprised she didn't know what to do; panic or scream. Her mouth just dropped in disbelief. She promised herself that someday, not today, she would look more into that file, she didn't have time today.

After she closed that file, she kept looking and looking in all of the files and finally found the right one called "Experiment-Sora's Reviving". She saw a picture of a guy she drew a lot and the other boy was one of the members she liked, the one named Roxas; Number XIII. In the middle of the two pictures of the boys, there was an equal sign, and then on the right side of the picture of Roxas, there was a dash that leads to another picture of a person, female by the looks of it, with her face covered. She didn't know that member either. Marina read the caption underneath the boy she drew and it mentioned Destiny Island. Under Roxas and the girl she didn't know there was a caption that she quickly skimmed that talked about a place called Twilight Town. Her pictures and predictions were actually true. Then all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming closer and closer from above to the door. She then heard the rubbing of the metal of the doorknob rubbing against one another and then a slam of the door closing behind the person at the door. She peeked from her hiding spot and saw the member with really big ears.

"Hey, Marina, are you here. Don't worry I am not going to rat you out to the organization. I am trying to help you. They are looking for you right now. So I am going to help you sneak out and back into your room."

"How do you know my name?" She said with a struggle at the beginning of the sentence while she was crawling out from behind the Super Computer.

"Everyone knows your name here. Now we must hurry, some of the goons are on their way right now." The member said with a giggle.

"Wait, why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be trying to bring me by the arms and carry me off to Xemnas, my father's nobody?"

"Oh, so you figured that out all by yourself didn't yah?"

"No, the computer told me. Xemnas forgot to log off when he heard the entire ruckus I was making when I was sneaking in."

"You are really the daughter of Akina and Haru. You're definitely smart."

"What are you talking about?" She said with so much confusion. But before he could answer or explain, they heard voices coming form out in the hall way murmuring to one another.

"I have a plan. Marina, stay behind there and I will handle this."

"Wait, before you go out there, what is your name?"

"The names Mickey, at your service." Marina giggled. Mickey ran up to the top of the stairs and started to say that he and his friend were still checking the area and that they should check somewhere else. Then he started to say

"She could be anywhere so hurry up and find her or else I will tell the boss that you are slacking off. Don't you remember what happened last time someone reported that someone was slacking? Do you want to end up like that guy?" The members started to stare at one another and as soon as you know it, they scurried away.

"Mickey that was amazing what you just did. We should start to get going."

"Right. Follow me; I know a short cut to get back to your room. I used to show Roxas this path all the time whenever he was delivering your food to your room."

"Wait, if Roxas is a member…why would they try to get rid of him?" Marina got worried and felt bad that he knew this guy all along and couldn't help him because she never knew his name.

"I don't know really. But all I know is that they're recreating a kid named Sora but want him this time to join their side. Somehow Roxas and Sora are connected."

"Oh, but Sora isn't bad, he has a good heart and is a good person. He cannot be turned evil. I learned that from the computer as well. Why is he so important though, that's what I don't understand?"

"He is the wielder of the magnificent Keyblade, a very powerful weapon. It can unlock the power of a heart, or many hearts. The organization needs him so that they can control Kingdom Hearts. But that's not important now. The main thing is to get you out of here. Here's a key to open the door." Mickey explained.

"What's Kingdom Hearts? What does it do? Why does the organization need it?"

"Again, that's not important now, go through the door."

"Where is it? You didn't tell me where it was." Marina exclaimed.

"Oh right sorry, its right behind the bookshelf, let me help you push it out of the way." Mickey said. It was a very big and heavy bookshelf, and like Mickey said, there was a small yet useable trap door that Marina crawled through, before she went any farther, she asked

"Wait, aren't you going to come with me? What happens if there is someone on top of the trap door, and then what do I do?"

"I will go to the members who are probably on the platform guarding your door and say that they already found you and then they can go back to the meeting. Got it?"

"Got it, oh wait, I just wanted to say thanks so much for all of your help and tell my uncle that I know he is my uncle. Also ask him why he took me away from my family and what happened to them."

"Sue thing pal." After that he ran out in a hurry and told the guys to go back to the meeting and his plan worked and she snuck out of the secret passage and quickly took the key out of her pocket and opened the door and quickly ran to her bathroom and closed the door. As soon as the members came back from the meeting and went into her room, they saw her come out of the bathroom and then ran to tell Marina's uncle and then he ran and saw her sitting in her chair drawing.

"Were you in the bathroom this whole entire time?" Xemnas said with a moan.

"I was in the bathroom the whole entire time thinking on how much blush and lip gloss I should put on. Where else would I be? You copy!" Marina said with a lot of emphasis.

"WHAT! What is that supposed to mean? And how dare you address me like that!"

"Well you're all of my father's badness that he left behind that took on its own form since you were forgotten. Why did you take me away from my father?"

"I took you away from your father because I want to return to him. I don't want this mere form anymore. It isn't as powerful as your father's. And since the others are gone, I thought taking away you too would draw him back to me."

"I cannot believe you're telling me this. Why would you? What are you after, besides my father?"

"Oh, you really want to know, well, too bad! You'll know in due time my dear. For now, you're going to have keep guessing." Marina was so struck that she couldn't even speak. She was so scared and frightened that she just broke down.

"Don't ever leave your room unless you have a complaint or I call you or I call you to my quarters, got it?"

"Sure. Wait, I was wondering, why did you want to keep that a secret from me? It is really that bad for you to be related to me?"

"I, I thought I would be weird since, um, um. You don't need to know. Some things are better kept unknown. Like that for instance. Now I must go and join the others in combat training. Don't you try to spy on us and make us look bad today or ever again; because I have a very important guest coming."

"I wasn't even going to think about that until you mentioned it right now. So maybe I will take a stroll and accidentally run into your little friend."

"I will have my video watch on and program it to your room so I can watch your every move." While he wasn't watching, Marina paused his watch and it broke; surprisingly he didn't notice. After he left, she also broke the video cameras and left her room and went to the gym where Marina's uncle and the members always work out. Marina then observed the guest. She had black horns on the top of her head, and wore a black dress with matching black cape. She had a wooden staff which had a green globe on top of it. There was a little girl sitting next to her that looked just like Marina except with brown hair. She looked upset and was sitting very still; also she looked uninterested in what the members of the organization fighting one another and doing magic. Marina felt bad for here and tried to talk to her but it never worked. She was too miserable to even hear nor looker her way. Then Marina got so close to her she tapped her on the shoulder and snapped out of it, then she looked her way and was startled

"Why do you look like me? Are we related?" The girl said.

"That's why I came over here to ask you that. Hold on let's talk somewhere more private. Ask your ghoul to go to the bathroom or something like that so you and I can figure this out." Marina said.

"Your Majesty, may I go to the bathroom?" The girl said.

"Fine, you may go, but be quick about it." The green lady said.

"Thank you your majesty." The girl said in a hurry. When leaving she and Marina scurried off to the bathroom where there are no video cameras or anyone standing around to listen. When they got there at last the girl out of breath said

"Okay now we're here, now what's your name? My name is Cayomi Anie Muledly and if you haven't noticed I'm also that lady's personal slave."

"That's weird; my name is Marina Anne Muledly. This is so strange, we are sisters, and we're apart from one another. And I'm sorry for you being a slave. I'm not a slave but I'm not happy either, I'm trapped in my room all the time and I'm bossed around a lot."

"Do you know why you and that green witch are here?" Marina asked.

"She said she wanted to join with the organization for some reason, and then I found out from snooping that she wants her minions and the members of the organization to team up so they can be evil together and then no one will be able to stop them once they're together."

"That's awful. Why do they want to be so powerful in the first place?"

"They want to get rid of good and/or anyone who gets in their way. Anyway what are we supposed to do about it? We're just girls; we have no power over them."

"Or maybe we do. You have magic powers right?"

"Yeah but I don't see what you're getting at."

"Okay just listen. We are going to use our powers to mess up the presentation that our uncle has planned for your 'master' to see and then they won't join and then they can be defeated separately and then they won't be together. Now do you see what I'm talking about?"

"Oh okay I get it now. Wait, our 'uncle'? He's our uncle? We aren't related; are we? Well maybe I mean we have the same last name."

"So were sisters or close but I'm going to stick with sisters."

"Come on Cayomi, I have a great plan that can get rid of the green lady and then she'll never join with Organization XIII."

"Wait but if Maleficent goes away, which is her name, and then I won't be able to see you again."

"Yes you will, we have magic, we can communicate through magic, then we will always see each other and we won't have to be alone and miserable anymore."

"Okay, but I think we should keep this secret no matter what, so then they can't control us and then we don't get into any sorts of trouble."

"Good idea. Now, let's go so Maleficent doesn't get angry with you being gone so long."

"I agree."

"So all you have to do is control the members when they are showing how strong they are when dueling and then Maleficent will be mad. Just use your finger under your apron to control them. I will do the same thing but I will be under them. Make sure they look as goofy as can be, like crashing into one another, missing themselves, and tripping over nothing."

"That's a good plan. Now let's put it into action."

"Let's go. Have fun." They left in a hurry and Cayomi made up an excuse saying that she couldn't find the bathroom until someone showed her where to go. The madness was just about to start. The men go in their places; preparing to start. Cayomi and Marina made them miss all the time and tripping over anything in their way or not even anything. Then at the end of their little fun, they put them landing on top of each other. Cayomi was giggling to herself without letting Maleficent hear and so was Marina; but she had to be quiet too because the men's faces were still on the ground. One after another the same things happened. Maleficent was displeased with the members and so was their uncle. He tried to convince her that they are much better; but it was too late, Maleficent didn't believe a single word he said. Thinking to themselves, Marina and Cayomi were so happy with themselves. Maleficent left with a fit and Cayomi with a giggle and gave a subtle wave to Marina who was now on the second level which was the floor of her room and walked back unnoticed and pleased. She wasn't upset when Cayomi left because she knew then that she would see her again and she could always talk to her when she had time.


	3. Chapter 3

HI KH FANS! not much to say but to please enjoy this chapter as i am trying to work harder for your enjoyment! please review and keep reading on :D

**CHAPTER THREE: KAIRI ANYA MULEDLY**

(Taken place in present time. 4 years later than when they were 9.)

Kairi. A girl who drifted to an island called Destiny Island when she was nine years old and had no memory of where she came from or her old home and family. So the people who were living on the island in peace accepted her into the big family. Only of the kids was her age. That boy was Sora. He had a really big crush on her and everybody knew about it except for Kairi at least that is what everybody on the island thinks. Sora wears really big shoes and pants. He looks like he is ready to go to a circus and be a clown. There was another boy but he was a year older and. His name is Riku. He has whitish hair and has rarely the same outfit as Sora except blue and black while Sora's is red, yellow and blue; Riku also always picks on the guys especially Sora. There were other people too on the island. There is a girl that is three years younger and always wants to know what is going on and wears a yellow dress and loves to play jump rope. He name is Alicia. There is a little boy but also Alicia's age and he loves to fight and have adventures and wears a t-shirt and shorts with no shoes. His name is Tidus. The last person on the island is the oldest (besides the parents) and wears the same pants as Sora and Riku but wears a white tank top; and loves to play ball and fights with the others too. His name is Wakka.

One day, Riku was telling his usual story/wonder to everyone what it would look like out there in the other worlds and see what they do when they are on their worlds. He suggested that they should all build a raft/boat that can take them to these worlds. They would need to gather up food and they would need to bring materials. So the next day, everyone was helping out by collecting supplies for the very long voyage. Sora got the food, Kairi made the boat, and Riku got the medicine bag. Everyone else helped by making sure that the boat wouldn't drift away and helped out by gathering more medicines and bandages from their houses and giving them to Riku. Everything was going to be fine. Until one day, there was a horrible storm coming, but it wasn't like any storm they usually see once in a while. This storm brought these black bug-like creatures that were terrorizing the island. Everyone was so scared and forgot they were supposed to stick together.

"Oh man. Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to stick together. I can't believe they ditched me." Kairi should over the loud and scary storm. Then there was a huge wave that was coming right at the island. Then inside the wave was a big black sphere that seemed to be controlling the wave. It washed up the whole island and Kairi was taken away by the dark glowing ball and was everyone else and everything else. Sora unfortunately, got caught in all the commotion and got sucked up in the vortex that was in the air and then disappeared.

He woke up in a weird alley way and didn't know where in the world he was. A yellow dog with big floppy years and a line for a tail woke him up by licking his face repeatedly. He was surprised and startled. All of a sudden, a key popped into his hand that he remembered finding in the cave back on the island. Then he remembered he wasn't on the island

"Wait, where's my island? Where are my friends? Where am I?" Sora whispered to the dog. This dog was special because he was friendly and seemed to understand him. Then the dog lifted his left ear and then ran off. Sora ran after the dog because he thought he knew where to go to get back home. On his way out of the alleyway he lost sight of the dog. He ended up in a small little town. He saw people walking around and ran up the stair to see if he could see the dog; no sight of him. He entered in a little store that didn't have a sign on it. It was small and there was no one working at the counter. It was deserted. Then someone came in, and then things went black.

Kairi and the rest of the gang were in a scary looking castle that belonged to an evil lady named Maleficent who 'took care' of Cayomi and now lived with Queen Minnie and the missing King Mickey who is with Marina somewhere. Kairi and her friends woke up in a cellar and trapped behind bars.

"Guys, wake up. Wake up already. Where are we? Somebody?" Nobody answered her call; all she heard was the echo of her voice through the cellars. Then she heard very loud laughter coming from above; it sounded sinister. Then Riku woke up and was startled too. He was in shock and very confused. He started to say in a whisper

"Kairi are you up? Where are we? Are we on Destiny Island still or in another world like we wanted to be?"

"We are in a new world definitely, but if you haven't noticed we are in JAIL! Don't you see we are in a cellar? Wait, where's Sora? Why isn't he here?" Alicia said still waking up but then snapped out of it. The rest then started to wake up as soon as they heard laughter again except a lot louder, and closer.

"Well wherever he is, he is probably in a lot more better conditions that we are in." Joseph was so scared that he was shivering in the corner. A figure came out of the nowhere an d it was a very old lady. When she came closer, she must have been so old that her skin was almost the shade of green, the reality was; it was green. She was wearing a dusty old back gown and a cape to match it, also on her shoulder was a crow that went with her look. She was holding a wooden cane with a green orb on top. She had big black horns on her head. Kairi thought it was supposed to look like some sort of crown but that theory went away as soon as she heard her laugh again.

"Who are you little children? What are you doing here in my castle? I didn't want you. I wanted the boy with really bad hair that was chosen by the Keyblade. Wait red hair girl turn around. Wait…" She was obviously talking to Kairi.

"I…don't…think…" Before Kairi could finish her thought out loud, Maleficent became very angry.

"Oh don't play dumb with me you insolent little girl. Now that you are back inside my dungeon, you will do as I say and like it. And this time you're never going to escape from me."

"What? What do you mean again; I have never been here in my entire life and no I don't' want to work for you."

"Oh yes you will Cayomi. Your not fooling me, I am not going to let you out of my sight. Now go on upstairs and put on your apron, grab a broom and get cleaning!"

"Cayomi, who's Cayomi, my name is…"

"Oh don't even try lying to me. I know you are just saying you aren't you so you and your precious friends can leave and not harmed. You can't just waltz on over to the Castle again and rid of me once more." Kairi was terrified and so confused. She had never heard of anyone called Cayomi. Then she started to look into space. She was having some sort of vision. She started to see two girls who looked just like her and who she was Cayomi and Marina playing in a field of flowers together and then she sees herself in the fun too. Then she snapped out of it and had a glow on her face that read shocked and confused all over again. Then she remember that this green lady is now making her work for her every day waiting on her hand and foot. Kairi could imagine in her mind what horrible things Maleficent would make her do.

"Why should I listen to you? Why should I have to clean and plant and wash and do a million of other things when you have two hands and thousands of minions? I say no."

"You're absolutely right, there are too many chores for you _alone_ to do. I'll make you and your friends do them. Now you wished for some friends, here you go. You all do the chores while I take over the earth!" Kairi didn't like where this was going and then turned around to face everyone. All of her friends have now become extremely mad at her. The only person who wasn't mad at her was Riku because he understood that this wasn't her fault. He protected her and wasn't going to back down now. So ten months went by and the children have been trying to escape but all of their plans kept on failing or Maleficent them then when she was waiting for them to bring her something.

While they were cleaning and washing everything in sight, all of a sudden the ground started to shake and all of the kids in the main hall way fell into which seemed to be an endless cave. After they landed on their tail bones, the hole above them closed up. They were surrounded in complete darkness. Then, something eliminated the darkness away. The kids saw strangers standing before them. They came to help the kids the strangers told them. They didn't quite trust them just yet, but they chose to go with them because this idea was probably way better than staying in that cellar. So they walked in the tunnel for a long time. There was utter silence. The kids were too stunned to talk; they were also too afraid. Then they came towards a light; it was so bright that it blinded the children. They have almost forgotten what light looked like, what the warmth felt like. A girl in a light pink dress witch looked kind of weird with her armor and sword by her hip. When the kids got used to the light and could actually see the people's faces; they were shocked. Actually two of them weren't even human beings. The shorter one was a duck in a wizards outfit and the taller one was a dog with big black floppy ears and had armor on like a knight. The girl's face was hidden by the shadows of the trees; but to Kairi, she seemed familiar. The girl crept through the crowd and closed the passage way behind them so that Maleficent couldn't find out where they were heading. Cayomi then led the back of the group quite far away from Kairi. They ran for a couple of minutes and then they finally reached the entrance to a magnificent castle when the girl shouted,

"Stand back. I am going to put a barrier around the whole area." A big flash of light started to appear in the girl's hands, she pushed it out in front of her and the light struck forward, stopped at a certain point in the air. Then the light started to stretch into a big glass globe over the area. She then dropped to the ground panting hard.

"Are you okay? You look like you used too much of your energy." Kairi said while running to her side still not able to see her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I haven't summoned that much power in a while. It was a big spell, but unfortunately it won't last forever." The girl explained. Right when she was just about to say thanks for caring. They finally faced one another. They gasped as soon as they saw each other's faces. Before anyone could say a word, a mouse in what it looked like a queen's outfit and two chipmunks running by her side came out of the main castle doors. Bowing the dog in the armor said

"Oh, Hello your majesty. Um, we have a situation." Kairi then stepped to the side so the queen could see the girl and the girl standing next to each other. The queen had a kind yet shocked look on her face.

"Oh goodness me, are you also one of the daughters of the king and queen of Gesepina?" The queen questioned.

"Ummm…" Kairi started to say in confusion. But before she could finish, she was cut off by the girl who looked like her.

"Oh that reminds me. I have to call Marina and tell her that I found Kairi." She started to say, but then had a face that you put on when you revealed something secret.

"Who in the worlds is Maria, and why do you have to call her; we have bigger problems at hand now. Can't you wait?" Donald exclaimed.

"Cayomi, what aren't you telling us?" The queen questioned.

"Uh, look I can't explain now but I will and it will make sense; but for now, she and I have to go." Cayomi said. As soon as she said that, two circles were formed under Kairi's and Cayomi's feet. It then created a see through capsule and then it started to shimmer and they disappeared.

The girl and Kairi then appeared into, Kairi guessing the girl's bedroom. The girl then grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her bedside table and started to play with them. Kairi couldn't take anymore of the silence, and she had so many unanswered questions. She started to freak and yelled

"First I want to know what we're doing in here. Second, who is Maria, and third why do we have to talk to her and more importantly who the heck are you?"

"God you ask way too many questions, just stay put the screen will appear shortly and you'll know everything soon enough." The girl was doing some weird hand motions and then all of a sudden, a big screen came out of nowhere right in front of them. There were buttons on the screen and the girl pressed a big, yellow button. Then a telephone ring was buzzing around the room. On the screen was a blonde haired girl drawing on a table.

"Marina, we need you to pick up. Now!" The girl named Marina looked up and swished her hand in the air for some reason and started to talk.

"Hi there; why did you call? I mean I'm happy you did but still…"

"I have news about our sister."

"Really, oh my gosh! Tell me about her what's her name, what does she look like?"

"How about you ask her yourself, she's right here." Kairi stepped into view on the screen and couldn't believe her eyes. She now knew she was a triplet. Then at the same time, all three of them said

"Oh, my, gosh!" Kairi was now more confused than ever before. She didn't know what to say she was so in shock. Then after a long, awkward silence, Kairi started to form a sentence

"Ummm…Marina is it? Where exactly are you?"

"I am not really so sure myself. All I know is…" Marina was interrupted with a knock on her door. A man with a deep voice started to speak, he was asking her to open up. Marina then started to panic.

"Listen, I got to go now but I will try to contact you guys as soon as possible, okay? It was nice to meet you Kairi."

"Sure thing sis. We'll be waiting." Cayomi said.

"It was nice to meet you too" Kairi added on.

"See you guys later." Then Marina turned off the screen and Cayomi and Kairi's screen went away as well.


	4. Chapter 4

hi KH fans! sorry for the bit of a spoiler of this chapter because i forgot to delete this chapter while trying to put it in, so you got a sneak peak, silly me , but i guess lucky you, but hope you like it! please review, don't be shy, i want to hear what you think. and if you have any advise, i really do advise it.

**CHAPTER FOUR: DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Marina. Her door know was jiggling and she went back to her drawing, pretending like nothing has happened. She was very surprised who was at the door. It was maleficent with marina's uncle by her side. She hadn't seen maleficent for quite a while.

"We have great news. We have teamed up. Isn't that devious?" Marina didn't know what to say. She was so shocked and was so scared at the same time. What was she supposed to say, they didn't know she was good, they didn't know anything. They both thought she was turning evil. That just a show to keep herself out of trouble.

"I remember when I first came here. I was very disappointed with eh members; but then your uncle convinced me when he showed a video of them battling and I was very impressed and agreed to join up with him."

"Danget. I thought that plan was full proof. Maybe I should have disabled the cameras that were in the gym first." Marina said mumbling to herself.

"Who in the world are you talking to young lady? What did you say about a plan?" Marina just shrugged the question off pretending that she didn't hear it at all. Maleficent then put on a suspicious look on her face that marina tried to ignore but that plan wasn't working out too well.

"Look," Marina started to say, "Thanks for stopping by and stuff; but I really got to get some drawing done."

"Oh. What have you been drawing lately? You look like you have a lot there. What's that drawing on the front page?"

"Why all of a sudden are you so interested in my drawings? There nothing special… Wait…Don't." Before Marina could say more, Maleficent took the drawings right from the table. She glanced at it for a second, she saw three girls holding hands. At first she didn't react at all, thinking it was a mere drawing, but since it was drawn by Marina, she looked again and saw more. She then started to look infuriated; her eyes turned completely black and she started to glow green. But the glow was hot and looked like fire.

"DiZ, you didn't tell me that you were the brother o him and Marina is part of that great threat I was talking about earlier with you?"

"You never asked, why in the world would I tell you so much about my darkest past?" While Maleficent and DiZ were arguing, Marina knew she had to somehow escape. So she was trying to remember a transporting spell from what Cayomi was showing her one day. Then she finally remembered the words and what to do. But she said the magic spell in her mind, before Maleficent and DiZ knew it, she was gone. Maleficent knew where Marina was headed. It wasn't so hard to figure out.

Meanwhile, while Maleficent and DiZ were trying to gather up troops to go to Disney Castle, Marina was already at the barrier preventing intruders from entering. When she was at the barrier, she looked through and saw a duck wearing a wizard costume. In a quackery little voice, he asked why she was here. Marina was so stressed she yelled

"Hurry up! I need to see my sisters Cayomi and Kairi. I am Marina and I'm in a lot of trouble. Please. Let me in, there's not that much time bef-" but the duck already let the barrier drop just enough for her to get through okay. She curtsied to the duck and ran to the door with the duck running behind her to see what was up. The door blasted open and she immediately ran into Cayomi and Kairi. They collided and all four were on the ground, and in pain. Cayomi and Kairi got up and saw Marina with a worried face on and out of breath. They started to worry too.

"Why in the worlds are you here? I mean it's nice to see you but still..." Kairi started to mumble.

"Never mind her" Cayomi said, "What happened after you hung up on us?" Marina was trying to gather words together but it was hard. In the distance they heard a big bang and saw trees coming down, the sky darkened as well.

"Quick", the duck said "you must get inside. It's not safe out here." Without thinking they all ran inside. But the duck stayed at the front door to guard it to stop intruders while the girls went to a big ball room, all covered in white; white tiles, white walls, white everything except the throne chairs. They barged in the room with a bang of the door hitting the walls. Cayomi, Kairi and Marina all collapsed from exhaustion. As usual, the queen was sitting to the left and to the right of her was an empty blue chair, probably where the king would sit. By the queen's side there were two little chipmunk who were her most trusted advisors. When the three girls came in, the queen gasped and the chipmunks were so scared they ran behind the chair, sticking their heads out to see what was going on. Cayomi then started to speak but still out of breath.

"Minnie, I mean your majesty; we have a really big problem (breathing heavily still). Maleficent…she went to Marina's home…partners…evil…ran here…" Cayomi stopped because she wasn't really making any sense.

"Don't worry Cayomi, King Mickey already told me what happened at the Organization." Queen Minnie said in a calm voice. Marina then got really confused

"Wait," she started, "_King _Mickey?"

"Yes. Didn't you know that? Anyway why do you ask that?" Cayomi asked.

"Because I know Mickey…I mean King Mickey. He was at the headquarters I stayed at. Is there any way to communicate with him so I can _yell _at him for not telling me that he was the king, and to figure out exactly what Maleficent and DiZ are planning?"

"Um; maybe you can try and summon him so he doesn't get in any trouble and so that he knows you three aren't in any danger." One of the two chipmunks started to say. Then the other one with a big nose added on "he will know exactly where you should go and hide. All you have to do is use your energy and focus on finding Mickey and bringing him here. But first, contact him first to make sure you can teleport him here without anyone realizing and to know if it's safe for him to return. Maybe he needs to find out more info."

"Okay. We need to work together. Kairi, you may not know a lot about magic, but all you have to do is focus you energy into making a screen so we could see Mickey and then just call his name out loud. Do you think you can do that?" Marina asked kind of in a rush since they were under pressure and didn't really have enough time.

"Maybe. I'm not so sure. But I will try my best." Then the three of them put their hands out in the middle of their small little triangle. They were completely focused and they all closed their eyes. They were visioning Mickey as best as they could, wandering through the halls of the Organization. As soon as they opened their eyes, there was a screen in front of them and pressed the yellow button like Cayomi did upstairs not so long ago. Mickey then appeared on the screen; he was running from something or someone or trying to find Marina.

"Mickey. Are you there?" Cayomi called out. Mickey then stopped in his steps, looked forward and put on one of those confused faces on.

"Who is this? Why are you contacting me, as you can see this isn't the greatest time?" He started to say. Cayomi started

"It's us, the 'great threat'. We have a lot of questions for you. It's me, Cayomi; with my sisters. Kairi and Marina."

"Marina? You're there? You're supposed to be here! How on earth did you get there? You shouldn't be _there_; everyone is looking for you _here_. And worst of all, Maleficent and DiZ are on their way this second!"

"Yup," Marina continued "And you don't ask the questions now, I do; because I am more clueless about this than you are. We deserve some answers, now. I cannot believe you never told me you were the _King,_ you can't just keep that a secret you know?"

"Your Majesty," Kairi added on "you don't have to worry about Maleficent and DiZ getting through to the castle, Cayomi told me that she put up a barrier around the place. Anyway, back on track. What should we do? If Maleficent is coming after us, with our uncle; then where should we hid?" Everyone was getting confused and Mickey didn't even know what was going on beyond the phone call. Then, a thought came to Mickey, you could tell because his face lit up.

"Wait, I have an idea. I know exactly where you should go, and this place can also help you practice your magic. Now listen very carefully. There is a ship that can take you far away from here at the bottom of the castle. The ship is called the Gummi ship. Chip and Dale can show you where it is. And of course you will have escorts to help you along the way. I already informed my two best men, Donald and Goofy. When you get to the ship, there will be coordinates that will take you to a world called Travers Town. When you get there, I need you to find a shack; it's in the Third District. Inside the shack, ask for an elderly couple by the name of Merlin Warlock and his wife. They will teach you everything you need to know about magic. Are you guys going to remember that?"

"Um; I think so. You can count on us. And also one more comment/question," Marina started to say "How do we get to the ship, and also we can't fly a ship?" Queen Minnie then started to say

"Don't worry about that. Chip and Dale here will take you underground to where the shuttle is and you won't be flying, Donald and Goofy are trained flyers. They will be doing the driving. Now Chip and Dale, go show these young ladies where the Gummi Ship is if you don't mind." Chip said "Of course your majesty, we don't mind at all. You can count on Dale and me." King Mickey was just about to add on. But before he did, he looked at Queen Minnie and she rang a gong that was next to her. As soon as it stopped, the duck from the door and a dog came through it. King Mickey then said, "Donald, Goofy, you two are my best friends, and are the most powerful of all my men. I am counting on both of you to protect these girls. They are going to be a big help to saving the worlds from all disappearing. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely, your majesty." Donald said. "Do not worry at all; these girls won't get a scratch on them while we're around. Isn't that right, Goofy?" The dog named Goofy nodded his head then saying, "Uh-huh. Nothing is going to go wrong, they will be very strong; and most importantly, safe." King Mickey then smiled down on Donald and Goofy.

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Now go before Maleficent and DiZ come and try and take over the castle and separate the girls again; or worse." The girls, Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale nodded and then went on their way. The screen was still there and it turned to face Queen Minnie. King Mickey then stated

"Are you going to be okay by yourself here when they come? I worry about your safety." Queen Minnie then got up from her throne and walked over to the screen,

"Don't worry about me I'll be just fine. I'm more concerned about you. How's the search coming along? Anything about the Reviving of… Sora?" King Mickey then frowned and looked down,

"Unfortunately, yes. I found out that the Organization will try to stop DiZ from reviving him so then they can take control of the Keyblade. Thank god that the two of them escaped from Castle Oblivion to a new location. Now they can finish putting back his memory. It's almost done. He's 90% finished." King Mickey tried to look hopeful but couldn't. Minnie tried to look hopeful too; but she was just so worried. Then in the back ground there were voices. "I'm sorry Minnie I must go and escape. They're after me. I'll try to keep in touch much more often to make sure our world, and you are okay. Goodbye, my queen." Then he turned off the screen. Minnie then smiled while a tear started to trickle down her face. But it wasn't of sadness, it was of happiness.

Meanwhile, the girls, Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale are running outside the castle in the Queen's garden. They head towards a shack in the center of the garden. Chip and Dale open the door and they just jumped in the door and fell. Donald and Goofy did the same. The girls shrugged and followed them down. When they landed, they were in a big factory that was under the castle. Chip and Dale were ahead while Donald and Goofy were helping the girls get up.

"Hurry up you guys," Chip yelled from the other side of the factory. He then turns his attention to Dale "Go up there and prep for the Gummi Ship. I'll stay down here and wait for them and explain how to use fly the ship."

"You got it." Dale said. He then ran up some stairs to the main control room. Donald, Goofy and the girls finally met with Chip and he briefed them on how the use the Gummi Ship. Behind Chip, a big door was opening. Out came a humungous rocket ship made of building blocks of different colors. The girls were staring in amazement at the ship. The door to the ship opened automatically. The girls then ran in first and started to explore the place. They had everything on the ship. The rocket had a control set up, a mini training field, two rooms for sleeping, etc.

"This ship looks fantastic. Wow, we can even train in here." You could then hear the three girls from outside fighting over the beds. Marina got the highest bed on the wall since she was the oldest. Cayomi got the middle bed since she was in the middle. And Kairi got the lowest bed on the wall since she was the youngest out of all of them. Donald and Goofy got the other room to themselves. After the beds were decided, the girls wandered into the training room. It was a big room with nothing in it and the floor was made out of indestructible glass. You could see what was going on underneath the ship. While the girls were checking the place out, Donald was waddling over to the controls. Marina then drifted from her sisters to the control panel as well. She was watching everything that Donald was doing.

"While on the ship, never, ever, ever push any buttons on the ship." Donald said while Kairi was just about to reach for a big red button. Goofy was talking to Jiminy Cricket who was on top of Goofy's helmet. The king allowed Jiminy Cricket to come on the voyage as well. He was on the voyage mainly as a navigator and as a recorder. He had this small little journal that he kept in his jacket pocket and every time something happened, he would jot it down. He was also there to identify what Heatless or Nobodies we're fighting. Donald was at the controls preparing to launch.

"Everyone," Donald yelled "get in your seats and stay in them until I say it is safe to move around the Gummi Ship." Then in no time, everyone got to their seats and was eager to take off. Then when the door way that was leading outside was opening, they all of a sudden fell straight down and Marina's stomach did a flip. The drop seemed to go on forever through a pitch black tube. Finally, the Gummi Ship reached the end of the tube and stopped. After a short pause, it jetted straight forward. After jetting off so fast, the engine was not prepared to use so much fuel at once and started to malfunction. The Gummi Ship started to lose control and a block from the wall popped right off. The hole to the outside started to drag Kairi, Cayomi, and Marina outside. Donald and Goofy were trying to pull them in but it wasn't working. They were about to be lost in space; until; Donald hatched a plan. He was going to use his magic to teleport the girls to a safe location so that they wouldn't be wandering in space. Donald planted himself firmly on the ground, put out both of his feathered hands, and a blue like lightening beam came out of his hands and struck the girls; causing them to vanish. Donald then used the remainder of his strength using telekinesis to bring the drifting block back into the Gummi Ship. Goofy looked at his wrist watch (a communicator that Cayomi created) and started to call out to the girls.

"Hey! Are you guys okay? Come in! Cayomi! Marina! Kairi! Oh no. Donald, I can't reach the girls. They are lost in some unfamiliar world. We promised the king and queen that we were going to protect them at all costs. What are we going to do?"

"I know that. And calm down. I'm sure the girls are going to be fine. I mean they're in Traverse Town as we speak."

"How do you know they made it into Traverse Town? How do you know they aren't in danger being attacked by Heartless or Nobodies?"

"I know they're in Traverse Town because whenever I am teleporting someone or something, I always had to concentrate on where I have to send them. At the time I was teleporting the girls, I was focused on Traverse Town. My magic has never let us down before right? Besides, they know what they're looking for right? You did tell them when they are in Traverse Town to look for someone bearing the Keyblade, right?" Goofy then started to look really stupid at the time.

"Goofy?" still no answer from Goofy, his face now turning into a frown and burning up.

"GOOFY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM THE MAIN OBJECTIVE! HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Well…You see…Funny story…I thought you were going to tell them. Besides how was I supposed to know that they were almost about to sucked into the dark depths of space but then you coming to the rescue and teleporting them? I thought I would have more time on the ship to tell them." Goofy exclaimed.

"You are so lucky that I am such a great wizard. Now let's stop fighting and focus on more important things. First, we have to go find Traverse Town, then we search for the girls, then we go and hunt down our friend Leon, and finally find the bearer of the Keyblade; which won't be too hard because Leon said he was hot on the bearer's trail."

"Okay, good plan. But we got to hurry before we're too late to help the poor girls. They don't even know where to find Mr. and Mrs. Warlock." Goofy said with a lot of concern. Donald and Goofy then started to look at all the maps they had on the ship; trying to find Traverse Town; trying not to think what will come ahead for the girls, and themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

hope you enjoy this chapter, like hopefully you've enjoyed the previous ones, well i guess you have since you've gotten this far. :D enjoy!

**Chapter Five: The New World to Explore**

Continuing with what happened in the last chapter. Cayomi, Marina, and Kairi were teleported somewhere unknown ('unknown' we already know is Traverse Town, but the girls don't know that, yet). While that was happening, Donald and Goofy were trying to find the bearer of the Keyblade who would come in handy on their journey. Unfortunately, the girls don't really know that ever so important detail due to the fact the Goofy forgot to tell them before they were about to be lost in space. And this detail was one of the main reasons why they were on this journey, this was bigger than the girls and both Donald and Goofy together. This involved everyone in all the worlds out there. I mean getting away from Maleficent and their evil uncle Xemnas was a main reason too but saving the world is a bit more important. Anyway, the girls were hurtling through space and didn't have any idea where they were going.

Then, finally, the girls woke up in a strange looking alley way. The alley way had a bunch of beaten up old boxes and other junk. The girls were very confused and were fighting over what they should do now. They all finally decided to get out of the alley way and find out exactly where they are. When they came out from the dark alley way, there were lots of lights flashing. Streetlamps were everywhere. A restaurant with candles was next to them. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people wandering the streets. It was almost deserted. They figured it was the centre of a small town. It was cute, but still they didn't have time to sightsee. They had to do something; they had to find Donald and Goofy.

"What is this weird place? What are we supposed to do here?" Marina asked her sisters. Cayomi and Kairi didn't have a clue either. Then, Kairi came up with a plan

"We should split up and see what's in this strange and new world. If we split up, we'll find out more information and cover more ground. If only we could keep in contact somehow." Then Cayomi remembered that she didn't give her sisters her wrist watch communicators yet like she did with Donald and Goofy.

"I know how we can keep in touch," Cayomi started to say "while I was staying at the castle. I created these wrist watch communicators for all of us so that we could keep in touch. I made them to go with our necklaces. Kairi, your wrist watch is white with orange swirls on it. Marina, yours is a sky blue with white stars on it. Mine is magenta with light pink hearts.

"Cayomi that's a great idea…wait…there's one thing I don't understand," Marina started to wonder "why can't we just use our magic to communicate with each other when we are separated?"

"Well we shouldn't waste our powers just on talking to each other; we should save it for when we really need it." Cayomi stated.

"Okay, now let's go and ask the people in this town where we are. Also try to find the Preater House-" Kairi was saying

"Wait; who's house?" Marina questioned.

"Weren't you paying attention to Donald in the warehouse, the Preater House, the house where Mr. and Mrs. Warlock live? There we'll be safe for a while from our 'uncle' and Maleficent." Kairi finished. Once she was done, they all nodded and ran off into different directions. Kairi and Marina went up the stairs but Kairi went into the shop and Marina still kept on sprinting up another pair of stairs. Cayomi stayed right where she was and looked around for a sign with the name of the world. She started to walk towards where a boy with sandy hair was standing and asked what the name of the world was. He told her that the world was called Traverse Town. Then Cayomi said thanks and ran to the center of the centre of the town and started to remember what Donald said on the Gummi Ship. 'We must not waste any more time. We must take off before Maleficent and your 'uncle' find us. To Traverse Town!' Cayomi then gave a big sigh in relief because now she knew that they weren't ever lost; they were right where they were supposed to be. Cayomi then glanced at her wrist watch remembering that she had to inform her sisters that they were in Traverse Town.

"Hey. Marina, Kairi. Are you there?" Cayomi said talking into her wrist watch, "I finally know the name of the world we are in. It is called Traverse Town. This is the place that Donald was rambling on and on about in the Gummi Ship." Then when Cayomi was done speaking, she heard something, it sounded like a girl screaming, it came from where Marina went off to. Cayomi didn't waste another moment and started to sprint. While going up the first pair of stairs, she saw Kairi bursting through the doors of the shop and they ran together up the second pair of stairs to the right. While they were running, Kairi was yelling into her wrist watch trying to get in touch with Marina. But every time she yelled her name, there was no response. In front of them was a big wooden door. They nodded at each other and with all their might, they shoved the doors aside and they saw a whole other part of the world. It was called the Second District. In front of them they saw Marina, on the ground, out cold; and around her, were these weird looking black bugs with piercing yellow eyes. They were surrounding her. Cayomi and Kairi both gasped and that got the attention of the weird bugs. They started to come slowly towards them; they were analyzing the girls at first. Then they started to pounce. Both Cayomi and Kairi screamed at the top of their lungs. Before any of the bugs could touch them, a man carrying a sword that also looked like a gun and a girl who held ninja shards started to protect both the girls. Kairi and Cayomi were standing in amazement. These two mystery people just saved their lives. The man was tall, had brownish reddish hair, had leather pants and vest on, and he was very muscular. The girl was a lot shorter than he was, she had black hair, wearing brown shorts, a green top with another top on top of that one, and she was very swift. The guy kept on thrashing and swinging his sword at the monsters while the girl would karate chops at the monsters and throws the ninja shards. But every time he would destroy a monster, another one would just come back in its place.

"There's too many of them. We have to escape. Follow me; and quick." The mystery man said while taking Marina and placing her on his back. After that the girl then said "We should probably take them to Merlin. Merlin will help them prepare for more encounters with the Heartless." Kairi and Cayomi were more confused than ever. The mystery girl was trying to distract the monsters while the mystery man, unconscious Marina, Cayomi, and Kairi went to the left and into a mini Motel room. The girl then shortly followed behind them closing the door. Everyone was out of breath. Inside the room there was a bed, a couch, a table with two chairs, a balcony, and the walls were painted yellow. The mystery man then placed Marina on a bed. Finally Kairi got the guts to ask

"Who are you guys and why are you helping us? Also is Marina going to be alright?"

"Man for a small little girl, you sure have a lot of questions." The man said. After getting an annoyed look from Kairi and continued speaking. "I am Leon and this is my partner Yuffie. We are helping you because we protect this world from the creatures you saw that lurk the streets. The creatures are called Heartless. They steal people's hearts because they don't have hearts of their own. And don't worry, were the good guys. And finally, your friend is going to be fine. She just has to gain her strength back. Then she will be as good as new. Any more annoying questions?"

"Cut them so slack Leon. They are obviously new here and have no idea what has been going on here for the past several months. Sorry, he only acts like this when he just fought the Heartless and is now a bit cranky as you could tell. By the way, now that you know us; who are you?" Yuffie said with kindness.

"Well, I am Kairi, and this is my sister Cayomi (Cayomi waves). The girl unconscious is our other sister Marina. We are triplets and our ship was malfunctioning so our friend Donald teleported us here so we can be safe and that we would t get hurt. We were also running away from an evil witch named Maleficent who controls the Heartless. We are also running away from our uncle who joined up with her. So we ended up here and we're trying to find the Preater House. By any chance do you know where that is?"

"Of course we know where that is. That was the place we were going to take you anyway and introduce you to a wizard named Merlin. Leon and I thought he could train you guys so we didn't always have to protect you whenever you come face to face with the Heartless; no offense. You guys seriously have to learn to defend yourselves. If we didn't show up, then you would have become a Heartless craving to steal other people's hearts. But first, we should wait until Marina wakes up and then we'll take you to the Preater House." Yuffie said. Then Marina woke up with a fright because all she could remember was being ambushed by the Heartless. Cayomi and Kairi ran to her from the table they were sitting at and gave her a hug.

"Thank heavens you're okay. Kairi and I were worried sick about you. Oh by the way; this is Leon and Yuffie; they are the ones that rescued us. You looked like you got knocked out pretty hard on the head. Do you feel okay? Does anything hurt?" Cayomi kept on worrying and worrying until finally Marina had the strength to interrupt her and started to speak quietly.

"Guys, guys, I am alright. I just can't think so clearly that's all." She got up and was a little wobbly, but pretty stable to walk; Kairi and Cayomi still helped her anyway. Marina then continued, "thank you Leon and Yuffie so much for saving our lives. What can we do to ever repay you?"

"No problem. Anything to help another person from being turned into a Heartless. Man that other kid from before really needed help." Yuffie said.

"What happened to the boy? Was he in a lot of danger? Did he have the Keyblade with him?" Kairi started to blurt out.

"Wait, how did you know the kid was a boy and how do you know about the Keyblade?" Leon protested with a big boom at the end emphasizing on the Keyblade part.

"I, I don't know. Sometimes I just get these visions in my head that randomly come to me. When you were talking, I saw a boy holding a sword that looked like a key; but I couldn't see his face. And I also saw the scene when you and Yuffie were taking the boy away from the heartless because the weapon he held was attracting the Heartless." Leon and Yuffie just looked at each other not believing that she knew all of that. Marina then said in a whisper

"She has the gift of seeing the past, present, and future. Like Kairi, we also have gifts." The looks on both Leon and Yuffie's faces were still in shock. After a couple of minutes, their faces went from shocked to perplex ones. Then Leon blurted out

"Who the heck are you guys? Or what are you guys?" The girls then looked at each other and then back at Leon, then back to themselves; and started to laugh.

"We're just regular girls with unusual powers, that's all. We weren't born with our powers; they were given to us when we were born. They were given to us because our parents knew we would need them one day when we were all grown up. Also our parents when giving us our powers added steps to them. Whenever we accomplished something on our journey, we would earn another power." Marina said implying that she knew so much about what was going on while Leon and Yuffie were being left out of it. But surprisingly, Leon and Yuffie understood what they were saying. Then Kairi remembered

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you guys about the boy? What's his name?" Leon and Yuffie looked at each other; guiltily.

"Umm…wait, Leon, what was his name again?" Yuffie said putting the pressure of looking dumb on him.

"Ummm…ok fine we forget his name. But, he has spiky hair, wearing some sort of jump suite and is the bearer of the Keyblade as you already know. Also he isn't the tallest thirteen year old." Leon said with some jealousy when he mentioned the part about the Keyblade. Kairi froze in place. She couldn't believe it. She all of a sudden exclaimed

"You met Sora? He's really here, in this world?" Kairi was so excited she started to bounce in her seat.

"That's his name. Yeah, we met Sora earlier on. I'm guessing you guys know each other." Yuffie said.

"Yes! He lived with me on our island. He's my best friend. Do you know where he is now?" Kairi cried out. She had to know where Sora was.

"Unfortunately, we don't know where he headed off to. But I know how you can find him. All you have to do is find the Heartless." Leon said.

"Why would we want to purposely find the Heartless? I mean you said it yourselves, if you guys didn't show up we would be Heartless." Cayomi said.

"You need to find the Heartless because the Keyblade attracts the Heartless. So when you find the Heartless, you'll find Sora. But first before you go find him, you have to go to Merlin's house so you can be suited up so when you encounter the Heartless again, you can defend yourselves." Yuffie explained. The girls looked at each other and huddled. They were talking quietly so Leon and Yuffie couldn't hear. Then Cayomi and Kairi started to argue about something. Marina finally broke them up before they started to beat each other up. After that was over, they all rose from their little huddle and Cayomi announced

"Okay. We will go and see Merlin's house but first things first, how do we get there, and also, who is this Merlin guy?" Yuffie was trying to think of how she was supposed to explain Merlin as simply as possible. When Leon was done, Yuffie then started to say

"Merlin is a very wise a great wizard. He can give you weapons and teach you how to fight the Heartless and Nobodies. He will also teach you some magic spells." Leon then started to say

"You don't need to know how to get there. Yuffie and I will show you where Merlin is."

"Uh, yes we do need to know how to get there because we can just teleport there and that's a lot easier. This way, we won't have to go outside and be stopped by the Heartless; and also this is great way to practice our magic. So just tell us how to get there." Cayomi demanded in a nice way. Leon and Yuffie didn't see why not. So they told the girls how to get there and Marina told Yuffie and Leon to stand in a circle with them and close their eyes. When they were done, Cayomi, Marina, and Kairi said the magic chant. Cayomi started out the chant

"Oh magic oh so dear," then Marina said the next line. "We have a wish for you," then Kairi finished it off. "Please take us to where we want to go, the Preater House." Leon then said in disbelief and chuckling. "Oh come on, like this is going to work." The three girls opened their eyes and Marina said, "Oh? Well how about you open your eyes?" Leon and Yuffie opened their eyes and Leon blushed in embarrassment because it worked. Leon and Yuffie were also impressed with how advanced the girls were in magic. The girls all said in their heads "Thank you for our wish". They were all at the Preater House. The house was a two story stone building with books all over the place, and the place was a mess. Yuffie jumped out of the circle and yelled "Yup, this is the place alright. I would cover your ears if I were you." The girls did as she said. Yuffie then continued, yelling "MERLIN! ARE YOU HERE? IT'S US, YUFFIE AND LEON WITH SOME VISITORS!" When she was done and the girls uncovered their ears, in front of them emerged a puff of blue smoke. After the smoke cleared away, a man with a long white beard with some small reading glasses on his nose wearing a robe and a tall pointed hat that matched the smoke appeared. Marina, Cayomi, and Kairi were so excited to meet a real wizard, they ran up to him immediately and started to ask a bunch of questions. The old man started to get annoyed with them asking all of these stupid questions about magic he waved his hand in the air and they were now on mute.

"Finally, some peace and quiet, now, what was I about to say? Oh right, hello. I mean, what are you guys doing here? People at this moment can be in grave danger involving the Heartless and Nobodies and they would have no one to protect them. And why have you brought these yapping little girls here for?" Merlin said with some impatience.

"These girls are Cayomi, Marina, and Kairi. They are trying to look for the boy that we helped out earlier today. They also happen to have great magic, how do you think we got here so quickly? The three of them teleported me and Leon here and nothing went wrong. We advised them to see you because they need help fighting the Heartless and Nobodies. You can help them, right?" Yuffie said begging when she asked to help the three girls. Merlin thought about the idea for a moment. He undid the spell that he put on the girls and started to say

"Alright already!" The girls stopped talking. Merlin then turned to Leon and Yuffie again saying, "Fine, I will train these girls and then they will be the best warriors that will finally end the rain of the Heartless and the Nobodies. Now we must start immediately and I want you and Leon to go back out there and save whoever might be under attack. Go now and let me handle these angels." Leon and Yuffie ran right out. Merlin then breathed for a second, and then turned around to face the girls

"Now - listen very carefully you three. I am a very powerful wizard and I'm going to be teaching you three practically everything I know." Merlin said.

For almost eight hours, Merlin has been teaching and showing the girls how to do magic, summoning help, and attacking with some practice weapons. Merlin was very impressed on their performances and how strong and advanced all three of them were.

"Bravo, bravo. You all have done an excellent job with your training; you are almost done; except, I have to give you your weapons and give you brand new outfits to be comfortable during your battles. You guys look like you got your clothes from the dumpster. Also these outfits and new looks will disguise you from Maleficent and your revenge seeking uncle. Now, these weapons aren't like any ordinary weapons, whenever you lose it or drop it, it will return right back to your hand. Now Marina, please step forward." Merlin said. But before Marina could even flinch, there was someone (female) yelling his name. It sounded shrill and someone who was much older than the girls. The voice yelled for Merlin again. A lady then came running down the stairs, she was wearing a long blue skirt which was down to her feet, a white blouse that was long as well, and a little green shawl over her shoulders so she could keep war. She looked very crossed with Merlin. She folded her harms and started to say

"Where have you been? I have been searching the whole world for you. You are in big trouble unless you have a good excuse this time." Merlin then looked panicked.

"Well my dear, I have been training these lovely little girls so they can defeat the Heartless once and for all. They are very skilled in magic and fighting. Oh girls, this is my wife Marthia. We have been married for centuries. Say hello." The girls waved and said hello to Marthia and she thought the girls were little angels. Merlin then continued.

"Yes. Anyway, we have much more things to do but I will do them very quickly so I can help you with cleaning up the house." Marthia then smiled and went back up stairs and Marina then stepped forward like she was told to before Marthia came in. Merlin made a scanner appear and he gestured Marina to step on it. A bit nervous, Marina stepped forward and onto the scanner.

"This Machine is going to change your look and see what kind of weapon you are going to get." Merlin explained to Marina. The machine then turned on and started to scan Marina's body with a green light. The base of the machine started to spin her around slowly. There was a huge flash of light. After the girls and Merlin could see again, they saw Marina in a totally different outfit holding a Keyblade that looked like an ordinary Keyblade; except it was smaller, had a bright pink heart as the handle with wings on both sides of the heart. Kairi and Cayomi ran up to Marina admiring her transformation. Marina looked so pretty and had some red highlights in her hair. She looked disguised enough to the girls. Kairi and Cayomi couldn't even tell that was Marina at first.

Next, Kairi stepped forward and placed herself on the scanner. It started to beep and like it did to Marina, a green light started to scan her body while the base turned her slowly. Again, a huge light flashed and blinded everyone. Once the flash was gone, Marina and Cayomi could see Kairi. They saw her, and the two girls had the same reaction Kairi and Cayomi had for Marina; they were so shocked at how pretty Kairi became (not that she wasn't pretty before, she just looked pretty in a new way; same goes with Marina). She had a nice pink dress on with leggings, cute purple shoes, and several bracelets. Kairi was holding a gold Keyblade with flowers at the tip, the handle was light blue like the sky, and the keychain was a paupoo fruit (haha, Sora and Kairi). Kairi hair also changed from red to a dirty brown color.

Now it was Cayomi's turn, she stepped on the base of the scanner and waited for the machine to scan her. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the spinning. She finally felt the machine stop spinning and she jumped off. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror to the left of the room. She looked great too; just like her sisters. She was sort of wearing the same outfit as Kairi except it was blue. It had two belts around her waist and had a black glove on her left hand that came up to her shoulder. She also had a long black scarf and had a lot of silver bracelets on her right hand. Cayomi's Keyblade was cool too. Her Keyblade looked like waves and had a turtle as a handle and a surfboard keychain. Cayomi's hair changed color too; it went from a dark brown to a black. Kairi and Marina ran up to her too and admired her like they all did for each other.

"Okay now ladies settle down." Merlin said. Then he continued saying, "I know you must be excited about your new looks and your Keyblades. Just remember, you have to be very careful and never let your guard down. Now you can go out there and fight your heart out. Also another reminder, don't use up all your magic in just one battle with the Heartless and the Nobodies. You have to save for magic for when it really counts. You work on your strength before you start to jump to conclusions and always end up fighting with just magic. Have a safe journey and if you ever need my help, just teleport back here and I will try my very best to help." Merlin finally finished. Before the girls were about to go, they turned around and gave Merlin a big hug. Merlin was shocked but let them hug him. When they were done, the girls went right out the door of the house and went to go find Sora and begin their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

hello my anxious viewers! hopefully you've been enjoying the story and are excited to what i have in store for you now, well i guess you'll just have to read it and see for yourself. and just to let you know, since i've been working so hard on this story and a couple others, i'm going to be taking a bit of a break, but i've give you a lot to read here, so hopefully you won't be too disappointed, because i mean it takes A LOT, AND I MEAN A LOT of creativity to make up all this mumbo jumbo i've been giving you. so i do have chapter seven going, but it'll take me some time to get it done. so i'll be hoping i get reviews saying that you actually want me to continue :D so enjoy this chapter and make it last! and this is for all the readers who've stuck with me from the beginning, god bless your souls and i love you all!

**CHAPTER SIX: REUNITED WITH OLD AND NEW FRIENDS**

Now Kairi, Cayomi and Marina are off to find Sora and destroy the Heartless and the Nobodies. They left the First District of Traverse Town and entered the door that led to the Second District. As soon as everything seemed alright, Heartless and Dusks (a type of Nobody) came out of the ground. The majority of the Heartless were the black bugs with the piercing yellow eyes, there were some that looked like knights because they wore armor. The Dusks looked like dangly humans with white suites on and a mouth that went from one side of the face to the other. They looked simple enough to defeat with their new and improved skills and weapons. They were easy to defeat, but as soon as one was gone, two more came, and it went like this forever it seemed. The girls were just getting more and more tired.

They started to get sick of fighting so they ran into an alley way and found a door that led to the last district known as the Third District. This district differed from all the others because it was the smallest and seemed to be the most peaceful. They were on the second floor of the district so they could see everything. They walked down to the ground floor to see if any Heartless or Nobodies were lurking around. After some time, they heard a big bang; it came from the second floor. Out came flying a boy, a duck, and a dog that used the girls as mattresses when they fell on them. They were all dizzy from the landing. When Kairi regained her focus and the three of them were off of the girls, she realized that the boy was Sora. Sora then saw Cayomi, thinking that she was Kairi and ran right up to her and gave her a hug while Marina and Kairi were hugging the duck and dog who turned out to be Donald and Goofy. Cayomi then asked Sora

"Why are you hugging me? I don't even know you." Then Sora let go and was confused. He then said, "Of course you know me; it's me, Sora, your best friend. How can you -" he stopped, looked at her more closely this time and saw that she wasn't Kairi. He then blushed because he was so embarrassed. This time he saw Kairi and hugged her. Kairi was happy to see Sora too. Everyone thought it was so cute that they were hugging for such a long time.

Ruining the moment, the ground started to shake. Part of the tiles on the ground started to rise and Heartless and more Dusks appeared out of nowhere and started to charge at them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then pushed the girls back, not knowing that they could fight too. Sora then said

"Stay back, we got this." The heartless and Dusks at that time were already surrounding them. The boys kept destroying them, but more would just come back. The girls felt useless so Marina then complained,

"Hey! Stop trying to be the heroes. We know how to fight too." The girls' Keyblades then appeared in their hands and the boys were shocked. The girls jumped out of their little barrier and started to thrash at the enemies. Everyone was almost at their limit. The Heartless and Dusks just kept on fighting back. But before the remaining could fight back, they disappeared. They all then faced each other in shock to see how well they all fought. Donald and Goofy were especially impressed with the girls. Donald then started by saying

"Wow. You three have rally trained since we have seen you and you even got your very own Keyblades. Oh by the way, this is our new friend Sora; he also is the bearer of a Keyblade. Sora, these are our friends Marina, Kairi, and Cayomi. I'm guessing you and Kairi already know each other." Sora and Kairi began to laugh. Sora then said

"Nice to meet you. Oh and Cayomi, sorry I mistook you for Kairi." Cayomi then blushed a little bit and said

"Oh, it's alright. Even Donald and Goofy mix us up sometimes. I mean were triplets, it's sort of hard to tell the difference I guess." As soon as she said triplets, Sora was so confused. Marina then decided to fill in poor Sora on what was going on. Donald and Goofy didn't need that much explaining. Then Goofy mentioned about having to explore new worlds and saving them all from the Heartless and the Nobodies. They all decided that they should get a move on if they were going to help all the worlds. So when they were just about to leave, the ground started to shake again, but this time no one was in shock. They were ready this time for whatever was coming their way. Unfortunately, the "thing" was more dangerous than anything they have came across before. Everyone then could see figurines of where the Heartless and Nobodies were standing when they fought them. You could see the energy being drawn from the Heartless and Dusks into an even bigger Heartless that was emerging. It was as big as the buildings surrounding them. It looked like a knight with a weird looking black heart on his chest. None of the body parts were connected to each other. Everyone was alarmed because of its monstrous form. But everyone was still willing to fight it. They all charged at the Heartless.

The battle seemed to go on forever. Neither side was winning. Every time either of them would attack, the attack would be negated. Then Sora finally struck the monster on the chest. This caused the monster to break up into groups. The groups consisted of the chest and the head together, the arms together, and the legs together. So everyone decided to break up into three groups. Donald joined with Kairi and they worked on the arms, Sora joined with Cayomi and decided to fight the chest and head, and Goofy joined with Marina took on the legs. This time the battle went faster because by itself, the monster was much weaker. It didn't take long to destroy the body parts. Finally Cayomi and Sora struck the chest plate at the same time and the whole body diminished. When it was gone, a huge heart floated up to the sky. Now, finally, everyone could have a little peace and quiet. So now they all went back to the Gummi Ship for real this time; with no interruptions. When Sora saw the Gummi Ship, he was amazed. He started to explore just like the girls did when they first saw the Gummi Ship for the first time. The girls noticed that there was another bed added to Donald and Goofy's room.

Sora finally got settled in after he was done with exploring the place. While he was lying on his bed, he started to hear some arguments coming from the girls' room. It sounded like Donald and Goofy were in their room too. Then he started to hear mostly Marina's voice yelling at Donald and Donald yelling back. They were arguing about Donald forgetting to tell them about trying to find the bearer of the Keyblade. Donald was then trying to put most of the blame on Goofy because he was supposed to mention it to them. Even though that it was sort of Goofy's fault, Cayomi was yelling at Donald saying that he should have reminded Goofy. Kairi was just there just listening to everyone. She finally had enough and yelled to stop. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She started to think while pacing. She went up to the wall between her and Sora. She kicked it very hard and on the other side, Sora fell off his bed and was on the floor. Kairi heard the very big bang of him falling and went to the other side of the wall and saw Sora on the ground rubbing his head. Marina and Cayomi ran to Kairi's side and saw him on the ground and they started to giggle.

"Sora you nosey weasel. Why were you eavesdropping on us? You could have just joined the conversation." Kairi said. Sora's face then turned bright red.

"Well…umm…you were talking about me. So I didn't want to just stand there watching you talk about how Donald didn't remind Goofy to tell you to find me. Also why were you guys going to go looking for me anyway?" The girls then turned around to see Donald and Goofy's head sticking out from the other room. When they turned around, they ducked their heads back in. Cayomi went to get them out of their room. She then gave them one of those you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do looks. Marina then said

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. Why did we need to find the bearer of the Keyblade in the first place? Why is the Keyblade so important? I mean I thought the whole point on going on this journey was to get away from Maleficent and our uncle." The girls and Sora all looked at Donald and Goofy and directed all the questions to them. Both of them started to look guilty not telling them the main reason why they went on this journey. Donald then started to scramble through his pocket and took out a light green envelope with the royal seal of the king on it. Donald handed it to the girls and Sora to read it. Before they started to read it, Goofy said

"You see, our dog Pluto found this letting lying on the king's chair. Donald and I were both guessing wrote this right before he left. It talks about worlds which are the stars are disappearing and the king wants to know why. The letter also mentions that to save the worlds from the darkness, we had to find the bearer of a key. It turns out that Sora is the key we have been looking for. And now you three have Keyblades too. This will help the king and the worlds even more." Goofy lectured. Sora was more confused than ever now (if you haven't noticed, he gets this way A LOT). Marina was in the middle so she held the letter while Cayomi and Kairi were on her sides reading it too. Sora was reading over Marina's shoulder. It read

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._

_Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. _

_There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?_

_We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal._

_Signed – Mickey_

When everyone was done, they now understood why they had to go on this mission. Donald after they were done reading it took the girls into their room for a second to talk to them. It had to be important if he didn't want anyone else to hear. When the four of them came back, Sora still confused asked

"But wait. I don't understand one thing. Why did the Keyblade chose me?" Donald had an easy answer for that.

"That's simple. The Keyblade chooses someone with a strong heart. And you happen to have a heart with lots of light and love inside and care for everyone you meet. And whenever you meet someone, you seem to affect them in a strong way. And that's why the Keyblade chose you." Sora didn't even realize that he was that caring. Sora thought that the only reason why he got the Keyblade was because he was meant to be the one to bring his world back from the darkness. Donald frustrated that they still haven't left Traverse Town yelled

"If you want to save all the worlds from being devoured by the darkness, then we should start going to more worlds!" Donald then started to turn bright red from all that creaming and then everyone just sort of stared at him for a bit; thinking that he needed to chill and casually went back to their seats. Donald and Goofy were at the steering wheels and in a millisecond, they were zooming through space. They came upon three new planets. One looked like a jungle, one had a coliseum on top and below had a creepy castle, and the third one had a bunch of cards marching around.

"So, what planet should we start off with first?" Sora wondered. Everyone started to think which planet looked like it needed more help. Marina then said

"Maybe we should land on the planet with the creepy black castle underneath it. That castle looks very suspicious. Donald, land the ship there." Donald did as she said. Even though everyone agreed to go there, Kairi was still a bit scared about going inside the castle. It gave her the creeps. She would much rather go to the castle with the marching cards and the queen of hearts. Before they landed, they had to fight some Heartless ships. Also they wanted to pick up some stuff along the way that would help with the ship. After that was done, they were now on their way to the new and mysterious world.


End file.
